Verflucht - Genderswap
by callisto24
Summary: Der Fluch einer Göttin zwingt Dean, sein Leben und seine Beziehung mit Sam neu zu überdenken - Genderswap - Anmerkung: Geschrieben für de bingo in LJ. Joker-Prompt


"Ich hasse es, wenn sie das tun", brachte Dean mühsam zwischen den Zähnen hervor, während seine Arme und Beine von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gegen die Mauer gepresst worden. Sam neben ihm erging es nicht besser. Nichtsdestotrotz blieb dessen Gesicht verzerrt mit der vergeblichen Anstrengung, seinen hilflosen Körper zu befreien. Sie lernten es einfach nicht, würden es nie lernen. Nicht solange noch ein Funken Widerstandsgeist in ihnen leuchtete.

Die Göttin Artemis kniff ihre Augen zusammen und begutachtete die vergeblichen Anstrengungen. Sie rückte ihr im soeben stattgefundenen Kampf verrutschtes Kostüm zurecht, strich sich eine platinblond gefärbte Strähne aus der Stirn und zog ihren perlmuttfarbenen Lippenstift nach.  
>"Hören Sie mal", versuchte Dean es schließlich. "Wir haben nichts gegen Sie persönlich, griechische Göttin und so."<br>"Dean, Respekt", mahnte Sam atemlos.  
>"Es ist nur, wir konnten doch nicht zulassen, dass dieses Ungetüm hier unten Jagd auf Menschen macht."<br>Artemis spitzte den Mund. "Auf dumme Teenager", korrigierte sie. "Die aus albernen Gründen diese Katakomben durchstreifen, in der sie nichts verloren haben. Was glaubt ihr, wie der Minotaurus sich verhält? Schließlich hat er seit langem nichts mehr zu lachen. Nicht in dieser ungläubigen Welt."  
>"Schon gut", wandte Dean ein. "Solange er niemanden umbringt ..."<br>Artemis schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr habt keine Ahnung", sagte sie und musterte beide. Mit einer Handbewegung löste sie das Kraftfeld. Sam und Dean rutschten zu Boden, doch als sie sich aufrappeln wollten, verhinderte sie den Versuch mit einem Wink.  
>"Ihr zwei geht mir schon seit geraumer Zeit auf die Nerven", verkündete sie. "Es ist einfach nicht mehr schön, was da so in den Olymp emporschwappt. Aufmüpfige Menschen sind eine Sache. Aber früher wussten sie sich wenigstens noch zu benehmen." Sie verzog verächtlich die Lippen. "Man sollte es nicht glauben, nach all den Fortschritten, die eure Spezies unternommen hat. Was hatte ich noch für einen Ärger damals? Nur weil ich einen Männerjob ausüben wollte. Das Gerede hinter meinem Rücken, die zweideutigen Anspielungen, die derben Scherze ... heutzutage unvorstellbar."<br>Dean blinzelte verständnislos.  
>"Genau das meine ich", fuhr sie nachdrücklich fort. "Da hat sich viel getan. Frauen können inzwischen so gut wie alles erreichen. Für mich und meine Schwestern wirkt es beinahe wie ein goldenes Zeitalter." Sie zog einen Handspiegel aus ihrer Handtasche, um ihr Make-up zu überprüfen. "Ich zum Beispiel leite als Hobby, sozusagen um mich selbst zu verwirklichen, eine multi-nationale Werbefirma. Sehr erfolgreich, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Jagen und Reiten sind seit langem nicht mehr aktuell. Der heutige Sport findet in den Chefetagen statt."<br>"Was hat das mit uns zu tun", knurrte Dean. "Wir wollten nur das Monster - eh, den Minotumus stoppen."  
>"Minotaurus", zischte Sam und erntete einen ärgerlichen Blick.<br>"Mit euch?" Artemis hob die Augenbrauen, stemmte ihre Hände in die Seiten. "Ihr seid eine wandelnde Beleidigung für jede einzelne der übermenschlichen Anstrengungen, die das weibliche Geschlecht innerhalb der letzten Jahrhunderte unternommen hat, um sich zu emanzipieren."  
>"Moment mal", wandte Dean ein. "Ich bin sehr für die Emanzipation."<br>"Sicher, gerade du." Artemis starrte ihn von oben herab an und er fühlte den eiskalten Schauer, der seinen Rücken empor kroch. Was wussten sie auch von griechischen Göttern? Dass die sich bedeckt hielten, mochte durchaus einen Grund besitzen.  
>"Die Frau darf ruhig arbeiten gehen, den Haushalt erledigen und nebenbei mit dahergelaufenen Durchreisenden in zerlumpten Jeans und Jacken in die Kiste springen, um es salopp auszudrücken. Dass dir das passt, wundert mich nicht." Ihre Stimme klang wie Säure, ätzte sich in Deans Gehörgänge.<br>"Wir haben wirklich nichts getan", keuchte Sam, atmete erst tief durch, als Artemis mit Daumen und Zeigefinger unhörbar schnippte.  
>"Ich bitte euch", sagte die. "Dass euch das nie aufgefallen ist, kann ich mir kaum vorstellen. Denn derart viel frauenfeindliches Gedankengut wie ihr zwei verbreitet, sieht man sonst selten an einem Stück."<br>"Was - frauenfeindlich? Wir lieben Frauen", verkündete Dean.  
>"Ach was." Artemis runzelte die Stirn. "Wenn ich da mal zitieren darf: Hexen sind widerlich, Dämoninnen ohne Ausnahme böse und durchtrieben, die ‚Mutter von allen' erhielt keineswegs die Anerkennung von euch, die sie verdiente. Nur, um ein paar Beispiele zu nennen. Nein, ihr habt nichts begriffen. Die Zeit ist reif, an euch ein Exempel zu statuieren."<br>"Wie - was für ein Exempel?" Dean kämpfte erneut gegen die unsichtbaren Stricke an.  
>Artemis betrachtete ihre manikürten Nägel und lächelte sanft. "Nun, ich sehe es so, dass ihr aus erster Hand erfahren müsst, wie es sich anfühlt, eine Frau zu sein."<br>Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, richtete ihren Blick erst auf Dean, dann auf Sam.  
>"Wie bitte?", fragte Sam mit großen Augen.<br>"Ganz einfach", erklärte Artemis. "Ich werde einen von euch verfluchen. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal."  
>"Verfluchen? Wie verfluchen?", fragte Dean und zeigte ähnlich geweitete Augen wie Sam.<br>"Einer von euch wird zur Frau", erklärte Artemis und lächelte zufrieden. Der andere wird dabei zusehen müssen. Ich glaube kaum, dass euch das gefallen wird. Abhängig wie ihr voneinander seid. Mit dieser kranken Nähe zwischen euch, die keine Stecknadel, keinen Bindfaden als Trennung erlaubt. Mal sehen, was ihr zu ein paar Veränderungen sagt."  
>„Das – das kannst du nicht machen", stammelte Sam.<br>„Ach ja?" Artemis legte den Kopf schief. „Wird euch bereits flau bei der Vorstellung, dass ihr euch zum schwachen Geschlecht gesellen könntet? Nur keine falschen Vorstellungen – was ihr euch auch ausmalt - es wird weitaus schlimmer."  
>„Was ist mit Zeus?", fragte Dean, warf Sam einen triumphierenden Blick zu. Die griechische Mythologie war ihm schließlich nicht gänzlich unbekannt. Dank Percy Jackson hauptsächlich, aber wer wollte kleinlich sein?<br>„Ich würde nicht behaupten, dass der ein gesonderter Vertreter für Frauenrechte ist."  
>Artemis zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Das habe ich gerne, wenn ein Macho über den anderen lästert. Übrigens würdest du ein hübsches Mädchen abgeben, Dean. Bei den Lippen müsste ich nicht einmal viel tun?"<br>„Das ist doch … nimm besser Sam!" Ehe Dean sich versah, waren die Worte bereits hervorgestoßen und Artemis lachte.  
>„Was?", fragte Sam.<br>Dean biss sich auf die Lippen. „Die Haare", murmelte er schließlich. „Und überhaupt." In diesem Augenblick fielen die Fesseln von ihm ab und Artemis lachte erneut. „Das ist nicht eure Entscheidung, Jungs. Ihr werdet schon sehen." Mit einem Wimpernschlag verschwand sie in einem Strudel pastellfarbenen Nebels.  
>„Was war denn das, verflucht nochmal?" Dean sprang auf, klopfte sich die Jeans ab. „Und vor allem - was ist jetzt mit dem Monster?"<br>Sam stand ebenfalls auf, starrte ihn an. „Nimm Sam?", wiederholte er und starrte Dean vorwurfsvoll an. Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich war in Panik", gab er schließlich zu. „Und es ist ja nichts passiert." Er versuchte ein Lächeln, doch Sam schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging Richtung Ausgang.  
>„Der Minotaurus ist weg", erklärte er. „Sie hat ihn sicher mitgenommen."<br>„Diese zarte Gestalt?", lachte Dean, wieder obenauf. „Hochgebeamt wahrscheinlich eher."  
>„Es wird genügend Höhlensysteme geben, in denen sie ihn unterbringen kann", erwiderte Sam. „Ohnehin ziemlich leichtsinnig, sich eine Reihe Tunnel im belebteren Teil der Staaten zu suchen."<br>„Aber heiß war sie", erwähnte Dean, als er Sam folgte. „Auch wenn ich sie gerne mal in ihrer Jägermontur sehen würde."  
>„Dean!", mahnte Sam und drehte sich zu ihm um. Tageslicht fiel durch den Raum der stillgelegten Fabrikhalle, durch die sie eingetreten waren, warf einen warmen Schimmer auf sein braunes Haar.<br>„Was?", wehrte sich Dean. „Ich bin respektvoll. Ihre Warnung habe ich schon verstanden. Aber ganz im Ernst – hat sie nicht größere Probleme als uns?"  
>„Offenbar nicht", antwortete Sam und Dean blinzelte. Es mochte an dem Licht oder der niedrigen Decke liegen, aber irgendwie erschien ihm Sam kleiner. Vielleicht sogar schmäler als sonst. Dean blieb stehen, rieb seine Augen, lauschte auf Sams Schritte. Erst als der die Halle verlassen hatte, folgte er ihm. Nein, Sam war Sam, nichts hatte sich verändert. Jetzt bildete er sich schon Schwachheiten ein.<br>„Was machen wir – hiermit?", rief er und zeigte auf das Gebäude in ihrem Rücken, die darunter verborgenen Höhlen.  
>„Wir bleiben ein oder zwei Tage", sagte Sam und klang dessen Stimme höher als sonst? Dean schüttelte den Kopf.<br>„Zwar kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass hier noch etwas geschieht, aber sicher ist sicher", fuhr Sam fort, lächelte und öffnete die Wagentür. Doch als er sich in den Beifahrersitz sinken ließ, stockte Dean der Atem. Das war nicht normal. Sams Beine, die normalerweise gerade mal einigermaßen in den begrenzten Raum zwischen Armaturenbrett und Sitz passten, fügten sich nun mühelos in die Begrenzung. Dean schluckte, starrte auf Sams Füße.  
>„Was?" Sam runzelte die Stirn, begegnete Deans Blick.<br>„Nichts", murmelte der, umrundete sein Baby und stieg ein, ohne Sam anzusehen.  
>Sie hielten nicht allzu weit entfernt an einem Motel an, und Dean achtete darauf, Sam zumindest nicht allzu auffällig anzustarren, als der aus dem Wagen stieg. Und doch, die ohnehin langen Hosenbeine überdeckten jetzt Sams Stiefel und brachten ihn zum Stolpern. Sam fluchte und die Bewegung, die er machte, sah aus, als versuche er gleichzeitig, seine rutschende Jeans in die Höhe zu ziehen. Nicht nur das, die normalerweise beeindruckend breiten Schultern hatten sich zusammengezogen. Es sah aus, als seien sein Hemd und seine Jacke mit Luft gefüllt und könnten jeden Augenblick in sich zusammenfallen.<br>Dean starrte. Er war sich sicher, dass er es tat. Mehr noch, er war sich sicher, Sams Blick in Augenhöhe zu treffen, als der ihn mit gewohnt genervter Irritation ansah. „Was?", fragte er wieder und Dean schüttelte nur den Kopf, drehte sich um und ging, das Zimmer zu bezahlen.  
>Als er zurückkam, hatte Sam sich im Bad eingeschlossen und Dean ließ sich auf das Bett sinken und starrte auf die Tür. Kein Laut ertönte. Nicht einmal das Wasser lief und Dean seufzte, räusperte sich schließlich.<br>„Sam", sagte er, nicht laut genug. „Sam", wiederholte er. „Ich weiß, was geschieht. Diese Schlampe von Göttin hat es ernst gemeint. Und – und es tut mir leid." Er senkte den Kopf, hörte zu, wie das Schloss entriegelt wurde, sah nicht auf, als Sam in den Raum trat.  
>„Ist nicht deine Schuld", sagte der und seine Stimme klang wie Sams, nur eine unwesentliche Nuance höher, ein klein wenig weiblicher. Dean schauderte. „Einen von uns hätte sie ohnehin genommen", fuhr Sam fort. „Und für dich wäre es vermutlich schlimmer."<br>War das Sarkasmus? Dean blickte hoch. Sam trug eins von Deans T-Shirts und selbst das hing lose um seine schmalen Schultern. Die Beine der Jogginghose hatte er hochgekrempelt und eine Kordel, die er, wer wusste schon woher, ergattert hatte, als Gürtel verwendet. Dieselbe, um die Hose festzuhalten, um seine Taille geschnürt. Und in diesem Moment war ihm klar, dass Sam eine Taille hatte. Eine wirkliche Taille. Nicht den flachen Bauch, das Sixpack, die schmalen Hüften darunter, die er gewohnt war zu sehen, sondern eine verdammt schmale Mitte, die sich unter dem provisorischen Gürtel verbreiterte und die Rundungen erahnen ließ, die sich unter dem grauen Stoff verbargen. Und was sich über der Taille befand, daran wollte Dean nicht einmal denken. Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch das Haar, fluchte leise.  
>„Was machen wir?", fragte er schließlich, lauschte auf Sams Kramen in seinem Rucksack, auf das Geräusch des aufklappenden Laptops, die Suche nach einer Steckdose.<br>„Wir finden einen Gegenzauber", erklärte Sam schließlich. „Wie immer."  
>Dean blickte auf, sah Sam am Tisch sitzen, so vertraut und doch so anders und er schüttelte den Kopf, stöhnte leise.<br>Sam ließ sich nicht stören. Schmale, feingliedrige Finger flogen über die Tasten, die Augen waren auf den Bildschirm gerichtet, die kleine Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen steil wie immer. Aber seine Züge wirkten weicher, das Kinn runder und kleiner und der Adamsapfel war verschwunden. Instinktiv griff sich Dean an den eigenen Hals, ließ gleich darauf seine Hand wieder sinken.  
>Vermutlich hatte Sam recht. Er selbst wäre längst durchgedreht. Schlimmer noch, er wäre vermutlich nie aus dem Badezimmer herausgekommen. Dean blinzelte, biss sich auf die Zunge, um zu verhindern, dass er Sam fragte, welche Veränderungen noch geschehen waren.<br>Schließlich hörte er Sam seufzen und der drehte sich auf dem Stuhl um, wirkte zugleich, als sei ihm die Bewegung unangenehm. „Du willst es wissen." Das war keine Frage und Dean antwortete nicht. Sam seufzte erneut. „Es geht langsam. Und noch habe ich alles, was nötig ist. Wenn dem nicht mehr so ist, gebe ich dir Bescheid."  
>Dean nickte zögernd. „Das … das musst du nicht", warf er pflichtschuldig ein, doch sagte ihm Sams Blick, dass der ihn durchschaute.<p>

Tatsächlich blieben sie zwei Tage. Auch eine intensivere Untersuchung offenbarte keine Spur vom Minotaurus und so zogen sie schließlich weiter.  
>Deans Finger- und Handknöchel waren weiß, so fest umklammerte er das Steuerrad. Sam saß neben ihm und er verfluchte jede einzelne Gelegenheit, bei der er ihn Samantha genannt hatte. Jetzt war er eine Samantha, war bereits von Weitem als Frau zu erkennen. Und das war derart abartig, dass Dean kaum wagte, ihn – sie anzusehen.<br>„Ich brauche etwas zum Anziehen", sagte Sam und Dean nickte. Natürlich, Deans Sachen waren Sam zu groß und vielleicht – er fühlte einen Kloß im Hals – vielleicht entwickelte Sam nun eine Vorliebe fürs Shoppen.  
>Seine Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich zum Glück nicht. Zwar steuert Sam zielsicher die Damenabteilung an, doch blieb er seinem Geschmack treu. Das karierte Hemd, die verwaschenen Jeans waren lediglich kleiner und schmäler geschnitten, die Farben ein wenig heller als gewohnt. Doch das lag wohl an der beschränkten Auswahl. Zudem gestand Dean sich ein, dass Sam in seinem Hemd und seiner kurzen Hose einen reichlich seltsamen Anblick bot. Es konnte nur besser werden. Doch als der stirnrunzelnd vor dem Ständer mit BHs stehen blieb, wandte Dean sich ab. Nicht aus Verlegenheit, sicher nicht. Sondern weil es sich einfach nicht gehörte, wie er sich sagte. Sam war sein Bruder, seine Schwester im Augenblick, und da galt es, ein wenig Privatsphäre zu erlauben. Es schüttelte ihn innerlich, bis Sam ihn am Ärmel zupfte. „Schuhe", meinte er und vor Deans Augen schwebten für eine Sekunde pinkfarbene Stilettos. Doch hätte er es besser wissen sollen. Sam griff zielsicher zwei Paar Turnschuhe und warf sie zu den anderen Sachen in den Einkaufswagen, drehte sich dann zu Dean. „Kuchen?", fragte er und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag lächelte Dean. „Kuchen", bestätigte er.<p>

Es dauerte, doch schließlich begann Dean sich an die veränderte Situation zu gewöhnen. Viel änderte sich im Grunde nicht. Sie fanden ihre Fälle und gingen ihnen auf den Grund. Und nebenbei recherchierten sie jede freie Minute, suchten nach einer Lösung für Sams Problem. Auch wenn der sich nicht oft beklagte, was Dean ungewohnt hellsichtig damit erklärte, dass Sam die Sache für zeitlich begrenzt ansah. Immerhin hatten sie es mit Erzengeln und dem Teufel persönlich aufgenommen. Was waren da im Gegenzug ein paar längst ausgebootete und ohnehin vom Anbeginn der Zeit an recht alberne Götterfiguren? Vielleicht aber, und auch das bedachte Dean, wollte Sam es auch nur ihm leichter machen. Denn Dean trug nun die Bürde der Schuld und die war nicht leicht zu schleppen. Hätte er seine vorlaute Klappe nicht aufgerissen, dann befände er sich vielleicht jetzt in Sams Situation, was ihm nur recht geschähe. Zumal er sich immer wieder dabei ertappte, wie er seinen Bruder - seine neue Schwester auf geradezu unpassende Weise anstarrte. Himmel, sie waren verwandt. Und Sam lief in Klamotten herum, die alles andere als aufreizend waren. Doch allein die Wölbung, die sich unter dem Flanellhemd abzeichnete, die eine Ahnung davon erlaubte, wie fest und rund sich seine Brüste mit jedem Schritt bewegten, ließen Deans Atem schneller gehen. Und dann die Jeans, die nur bei wenigen Gelegenheit, wenn Sam sich vorbeugte oder nicht aufpasste, einen Eindruck der perfekten Form des Hinterns erweckte, verfluchte Dean bald als auffälliger als jeder Minirock es sein konnte. Unmöglich das Phänomen zu erklären. Auch verstand er nicht, warum es ihm nicht mehr gelang, sich zu mehr oder weniger harmlosen Flirts hinreißen zu lassen. Er fühlte sich letztendlich einfach unwohl dabei, Sam allein zu lassen. Nicht im Motelzimmer und schon gar nicht in den Bars und Kneipen, die sie frequentierten. Waren ihm doch durchaus die Blicke der Männer aufgefallen, die Sam musterten, wenn er den Raum betrat. Skeptisch zuerst und dann anerkennend. Wenn Sam sein Haar zurückwarf und sich über den Billardtisch lehnte. An einem Bier nippte und laut über einen Scherz lachte. Deans Fingernägel bohrten sich dann in seine Handflächen und er biss sich auf die Zunge. Zu gut wusste er, was sie dachten. Himmel noch eins, Sam wusste, was sie dachten, doch der tat es mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung ab. „Die sind harmlos", sagte er dann. „Außerdem weiß ich mir zu helfen."  
>„Tatsächlich?" Dean hob die Augenbrauen und dachte sich seinen Teil. Nicht nur war Sam kleiner, er war auch erheblich schwächer. Selbst wenn er sich bemühte, Defizite durch Schnelligkeit wettzumachen, käme er als Jägerin nie an seine Möglichkeiten als Jäger heran.<p>

Überhaupt stellte Dean nach zwei Wochen eine weitere Veränderung fest, die ihm zu schaffen machte. Erst begriff er es nicht, aber dann begannen Sams Anfälle von Gereiztheit Sinn zu ergeben. Er ertappte Sam, wie der sich mit einer Familienpackung Schokoladeneis in einen Sessel verkrochen hatte, während Dean nur kurz dem Sheriff der Stadt einen Besuch abgestattet hatte. Als er seine Jacke aufhängte, hörte er vertraute Musik aus dem Fernseher. „Ist das ‚Vom Winde verweht?'", fragte er, fraglos zutiefst erschüttert.  
>„Und wenn?" Sam leckte den Löffel ab. Seine Augen waren rot gerändert und das Haar fiel ihm weicher als gewohnt in die Stirn. Dean starrte ihn an. Waren seine Wimpern länger geworden?<br>„Glotz nicht so", fauchte Sam plötzlich und Dean zuckte zusammen.  
>„Hey, Mann." Er hob beide Hände. „Beruhig dich. Man könnte fast glauben, du hast PMS oder sowas? Ich wünschte fast, du wärst wieder dein altes, durchgehend schlecht gelauntes Selbst. Diese Launen fangen an zu nerven."<br>„Nerv dich selbst", gab Sam nicht sehr geschickt zurück und eindeutig war das Feuchtigkeit in seinen Augen. Wenn Dean nicht alles täuschte, zitterte Sams Unterlippe für einen Moment. Doch dann setzte der sich auf, stellte das Eis ab.  
>„Und überhaupt – Launen? Was fällt dir ein? Du bist es nicht, der von einem Tag auf den anderen, keinen Kanister Benzin mehr schleppen kann, ohne sich das Kreuz zu verrenken. Du bist es nicht, dem die Primitivlinge auf den Hintern starren, als hätten sie noch nie einen zu Gesicht bekommen. Und dann das hier." Er zerrte an seinem Hemd und Dean schluckte.<br>„Ich hab noch keinen BH gefunden, der nicht zwickt und zwackt. Wie kann es sein, dass wir auf den Mond fliegen, aber keine Lösung für etwas finden, was die Hälfte der Menschheit betrifft?"  
>„Naja", murmelte Dean verunsichert. „Von mir aus musst du gar keinen tragen."<br>„Genau", giftete Sam zurück. „Und mich noch blöder anglotzen lassen. Kommt nicht in Frage."

Doch all das war nichts gegen die Herausforderung, die noch vor ihnen lag. Erst dachte Dean, es sei ein Kater, denn nach dem Eis hatte Sam sich offenkundig über eine Flasche Kirschlikör hergemacht, die Dean im Schrank entdeckte. Aber dann fand er eine geöffnete Packung Damenbinden hinter einem zusammengelegten Handtuch versteckt und Sams Verhalten ergab einen Sinn.  
>Als er das Bad verließ, kauerte Sam wie am Abend zuvor in dem Sessel, doch ohne dass der Fernseher lief, und ohne Eiscreme. Er war blass, die Beine hatte er angezogen und die Arme über dem Unterleib verschränkt. Deans Jogginghose war wieder in Aktion getreten, auch wenn sie kaum zu sehen war unter der Decke, in die Sam sich eingewickelt hatte.<br>„Sammy?", fragte Dean hilflos.  
>Sam öffnete die Augen. „Mir geht es gut", murmelte er.<br>Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Erzähl mir nichts. Ich kenne dieses Gesicht. Also – nicht genau dieses – aber den Ausdruck. Den kenn ich." Er biss sich auf die Zunge, wollte nicht aussprechen, was er dachte, obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass es sich um keine Magen-Darm Geschichte handelte. Nicht in diesem Fall.  
>„Ernsthaft Dean, mir geht es gut", stieß Sam mit zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Wenn überhaupt möglich war er noch blasser geworden. Und Dean beobachtete, wie er sich leicht krümmte, versuchte, in eine neue Richtung zu neigen und erschöpft gegen die Lehne zurücksank.<br>"Kann ich dir nicht helfen?", fragte er leise und definitiv kleinlaut.  
>"Kannst du nicht." Sam atmete aus, schloss die Augen, offensichtlich zunehmend genervt von Deans Anwesenheit. Der zog die Konsequenz und floh.<p>

Er brauchte zwei Bier, um sich zu beruhigen, und als das dritte vor ihm stand, ging sein Atem wieder regelmäßig und er dachte nach. Damenbinden hatte er gesehen. Aber gab es nicht noch mehr, viel mehr unaussprechliche Artikel, die in Fällen wie diesen zur Anwendung kamen? Sam war schließlich ebenso wenig ein Experte wie er selbst, was darauf schließen ließ, dass der durchaus ein wenig Unterstützung vertragen konnte. Und sei es auch nur, damit er sich nicht weiterhin wie ein Häufchen Elend im Motel verkroch.  
>Ach was. Dean schüttelte den Kopf, nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Natürlich hatte Sam vorgesorgt. Es war Sam. Mit Sicherheit hatte er an alles gedacht.<br>Dennoch fand Dean sich eine halbe Stunde später im Drugstore und vor einem Regal wieder, mit dessen Inhalt er sich noch nie in seinem Leben befasst hatte. Von ihm aus hätte es auch ruhig dabei bleiben können. Mit Lisa war das völlig anders gewesen. Sie hatte nie einen Aufstand gemacht. Keine Eiscreme-Sessions oder Versteckspiele. Er hatte praktisch nie etwas bemerkt und genauso sollte es auch sein. Davon war er fest überzeugt. Und trotzdem stand er fünf Minuten lang verwirrt vor den Produkten, die keinen Sinn ergaben.  
>Nein, Sam hatte sicher dieses Zeug. Er war doch nicht dumm. Neuer Körper oder nicht, bei Sams Trainings- und Gesundheitswahn musste er sich doch mit dieser - vollkommen natürlichen Angelegenheit gründlich befasst haben.<br>Dean schluckte trocken. Seine Füße waren am Boden befestigt. So gerne er es auch wollte, er konnte sich nicht von der Stelle bewegen. Alles schien rosa, violett und weiß, einfach peinlich. Er schloss die Augen und griff blind nach einer der blauen Packungen, und versuchte sich nicht vorzustellen, was mit den Tampons geschah, wenn sie sich erst in Sams Körper befanden. Oder wohin genau sie eigentlich gehörten. Er schüttelte sich.  
>"Brauchen Sie Hilfe?" Ein freundlicher Verkäufer in weißem Kittel kam auf ihn zu und Dean lief prompt rot an. "Nein, also nicht wirklich." Seine Hand war feucht. Die Packung mit den Tampons rutschte ihm beinahe aus den Fingern. Der Verkäufer sah ihn mitleidig an. "Hat sie Krämpfe?"<br>"Krämpfe? Ich - weiß nicht recht." Dean schluckte. Nun brach ihm auch noch der Schweiß aus.  
>"Schon gut", sagte der Verkäufer tröstend, griff ins Regal und drückte Dean eine weitere Schachtel und eine Packung Tabletten in die Hand. "Schmerzmittel und verschiedene Größen für verschiedene Probleme. Wir hätten da auch einen krampflösenden Tee und eine Auswahl an Wärmeflaschen und Getreidekissen, die in diesen Fällen immer gerne genommen werden."<br>Dean nickte unsicher. "Meine Schwester", sagte er und brach abrupt ab. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Sam nicht nur in Gedanken so genannt hatte und er schüttelte den Kopf.  
>"Verstehe." Der Verkäufer nickte freundlich und geleitete ihn zur Kasse, lud noch eine Wärmeflasche und eine Papiertüte, die wohl den angepriesenen Tee enthielt, auf das Band.<br>Dean bezahlte und befand sich wenige Sekunden später wieder auf der Straße. Die kalte Nachtluft klärte seine Gedanken und er beeilte sich, zum Motel zurückzulaufen, um Sam schließlich so vorzufinden, wie er ihn verlassen hatte.  
>Der öffnete kaum die Augen, als Dean eintrat, das Gesicht eine leidende Grimasse.<br>Dean stellte die erworbenen Artikel auf den Tisch und begann wortlos damit, Wasser zu erhitzen. Als es anfing, nach den Kräutern zu duften, die er in die kochende Flüssigkeit geworfen hatte, nachdem die Wärmeflasche gefüllt worden war, regte sich Sam. Dessen Mund öffnete sich leicht, als er Dean anstarrte, dessen Bewegungen ungläubig verfolgte.  
>"Auch nicht schlimmer als ein Virus, der dich zwingt, die ganze Nacht das Bad zu belagern", sagte der und reichte ihm die Wärmeflasche. Sam zögerte. Doch dann kämpften sich bleiche Finger aus der Decke und nahmen die Flasche entgegen, auch wenn sie diese gleich wieder versteckten.<br>"Der Tee ist gleich fertig", sagte Dean und zeigte ihm die Tabletten. "Die hier wirken vielleicht schneller."  
>Sam nickte und sah die Schachtel geradezu sehnsüchtig an. "Woher weißt du?", fragte er dann und Dean grinste. "Kein gutes Versteck im Bad."<br>Sam lächelte gezwungen zurück. "War nicht leicht zu denken, während eine Eisenklaue in den Eingeweiden wühlt. Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass diese ganze Sache mich so empfindlich gemacht hat."  
>"Hat sie nicht." Dean dachte an zwei Tage zuvor, als Sam von einem Dämon in die Enge getrieben worden war, und er ihm später einen beträchtlichen Holzsplitter aus der Schulter geschnitten hatte. Weder in diesem Moment, noch beim Nähen der Wunde, hatte Sam mehr Wehleidigkeit gezeigt, als Wochen zuvor, als in seiner männlichen Form.<br>"Nicht zu glauben, dass ich noch am Leben bin", stöhnte Sam. "Mörderisch."  
>Dean öffnete die Schachtel, schüttete ihm zwei Tabletten in die Hand. "Dreimal täglich zwei Stück", sagte er und holte Sam ein Glas Wasser zum Herunterspülen.<br>"Danke", sagte der und lächelte unvermittelt. Und dieses Lächeln war so hübsch und weiblich, dass Dean buchstäblich die Spucke wegblieb.

Etwas hatte sich verändert und Dean wusste nicht, was es war. Er kämpfte nicht mehr dagegen an, dass seine Welt auf den Kopf gestellt worden war. Stattdessen begann er sich neu zu orientieren. Und ein Teil von ihm erkannte, dass es Sam ebenso ging.  
>Er hatte sich immer um Sam gesorgt und wusste sehr gut, dass es umgekehrt genauso war. Doch jetzt schienen die Kräfte verschoben. Nicht nur, dass er der ältere Bruder war, inzwischen hatte er erkannt, dass sein Bedürfnis, Sam zu beschützen, sich der Situation angepasst hatte. Inzwischen behielt er mit Absicht ein offenes Auge auf ihn, und das in jeder Situation. Dass Sam in Gefahr geriet, stand nun außer Frage, dass dessen körperliche Konstitution ihnen während der Jagd hinderlich war, ließ er nicht zu. Sam gab Rückendeckung, blieb bei der Recherche und wenn sein Gesicht mit den Tagen, die vergingen, finsterer wurde, dann mochten es wohl die Stimmungsschwankungen sein, die mit der Veränderung einhergingen und nun ihr hässliches Gesicht offenbarten.<br>Dean achtete darauf, sich zwischen Sam und die glotzenden Männer zu stellen, die den Wink nicht zu verstehen schienen, den dessen grobes Flanellshirt und die weit geschnittenen Jeans aussendeten. Nicht selten fand sich Dean nahe daran, einem von ihnen einen saftigen Kinnhaken zu verpassen. Vor allem, wenn laut darüber spekuliert wurde, was die Kleine wohl unter ihrer Männerverkleidung verbarg. Und wie es wohl wäre, wenn sie ein wenig mehr Haut zeigte.  
>Wenn Sam ihn bemerkte, schob er ihn ärgerlich fort.<br>„Die lassen nicht locker", erklärte Dean dann.  
>„Vergiss sie", fauchte Sam zurück und Dean zuckte zusammen. „Sind das wieder deine Launen?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Ich meine, brauchst du etwas?" Ein schockierender Gedanke drängte sich ihm auf. „Du willst doch nicht – mit einem von denen?" Seine Stimme glich eher einem Krächzen, erstarb als Sam ihn wortlos anstarrte.<br>„Das ist nicht dein Ernst", murmelte Dean schließlich und Sam boxte ihn gegen die Schulter.  
>„Was denkst du?", fragte er immer noch verärgert. „Ich nahm Intimität als Mann stets ernst, ich werde jetzt nicht anfangen, mich wie du in einem Rock zu verhalten."<br>„Du trägst keine Röcke", gab Dean zu bedenken und Sam rollte mit den Augen.  
>„Und ich habe keine Launen", seufzte er schließlich. „Ich bin nur müde." Er stieg in den Wagen, den Dean gerade getankt hatte und Dean folgte ihm nachdenklich. „Ich bin, wie ich immer war", sagte Sam nach wenigen Kilometern Fahrt. „Das bisschen Hormonkrieg in meinem Inneren verändert nicht, was ich fühle und was ich will."<br>„Und das wäre?"  
>Sam stöhnte. „Mein altes Ich zurück."<br>„So übel bist du nicht", tröstete Dean. „Fast wie vorher. Nur …"  
>„Nur, dass du in Panik gerätst, wenn ich zwischen Lastwagenfahrern hindurchgehe, zwischen deren Beinen ich als Vierjähriger gespielt habe, ohne dass du oder Dad euch umgedreht hättet."<br>„Was willst du damit sagen?" Dean bremste abrupt. Der Wagen schlitterte, hielt endlich.  
>„Nichts", erwiderte Sam, hörbar genervt. „Um Himmels willen, Dean, du drehst bei jeder noch so kleinen Bemerkung durch, die ich von mir gebe."<br>„Das stimmt nicht", wehrte sich Dean und drehte sich zu Sam um. Die Wolken hingen tief und die Dämmerung sank herab. Die Landstraße, an deren Rand sie hielten, war einsam und abgelegen. Irgendwo im Nirgendwo.  
>„Du bist verletzlich – so wie du jetzt bist. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dich irgendwelche Typen angrabschen. Typen so wie – ich."<br>Sam blinzelte, starrte ihn an. Seine Stimme wurde leise. Der Ärger war verflogen. „So schlimm bist du auch nicht", erklärte er dann. „Wenigstens wüsste ich nicht, dass du jemals jemanden übervorteilt hättest. Nicht ohne Grund."  
>Deans Hände hielten noch das Lenkrad. „Ich hoffe nicht", gestand er gepresst.<br>"Außerdem sind wir nicht wehrlos - sind Frauen nicht wehrlos", fuhr Sam fort. "Und gerade um mich musst du dir nun wirklich keine Sorgen machen."  
>Dean atmete aus. "Du hast schon früher ..." Er brach ab, suchte nach Worten. "Als du stärker warst, so einiges eingesteckt. Ich weiß nicht, wie es deinem neuen Körper bekommt, durch die Luft geschleudert zu werden."<br>"Genauso gut wie meinem alten", gab Sam zurück.  
>Dean ließ das Lenkrad los und fuhr sich durch sein Haar, sagte nichts. Fand nichts, was er noch sagen konnte.<br>"Was ich nur nicht verstehe", murmelte Sam, "sind die ganzen Irren, die mich anglotzen. Es gibt weiß Gott hübschere als mich. Frauen, die ein Talent für Garderobe haben, die sich Mühe geben und vielleicht darauf warten, bemerkt zu werden."  
>Dean sah zur Seite, presste die Lippen zusammen, schüttelte den Kopf. "Es gibt keine Hübscheren", sagte er, bevor er über seine Worte nachdachte. "Du weißt nur nicht, wie hinreißend du bist." Er biss sich auf die Zunge. "Ich meine, da ist eine Natürlichkeit in deinem Wesen, in der Art wie du dich gibst, die reizt." Er räusperte sich. "Wenigstens soweit ich das beurteilen kann.<br>Sam blinzelte, senkte den Kopf und Dean fühlte dessen Blick von der Seite auf sich gerichtet. "Das ist verrückt", murmelte Sam und Dean schnaufte leise. "Wem sagst du das." Er riskierte es, Sams Augen zu begegnen, bemerkte die gesenkten Lider, lange Wimpern, den schmalen Hals.  
>"Hast du nicht ...?" Wieder fehlten ihm die Worte und er leckte sich über die Lippen, überwand sich dann doch. "Hast du nicht mit - deiner neuen Ausstattung - wenn man so will - andere Wünsche?"<br>Sam biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Dean beobachtete den Abdruck, den weiße, ebenmäßige Zähne für einen Moment nur in der vollen Lippe hinterließen.  
>Dann seufzte Sam. "Ich würde es eher Neugierde nennen", gab er dann zu. "Ich würde lügen, wenn anderes behauptete. Dann ist da die Sache mit den Hormonen, das ist alles - anders."<br>Dean nickte, schluckte trocken. "Du kannst immer, ich meine, wenn du jemanden findest, der vertrauenswürdig ist ... also ich würde euch aus dem Weg gehen."  
>"Spinnst du?" Sams Augen wurden groß. "Ich würde nie einem Fremden…. Ich meine - das käme nicht in Frage."<br>Dean faltete die Hände im Schoß, starrte auf seine Finger.  
>"Aber ich hätte eine andere Idee." Sams Stimme klang dunkel, schien aus der Ferne zu kommen, so laut pochte Deans Blut in seinen Ohren. Er kannte seinen Bruder zu gut, viel zu gut, als dass der vor ihm geheim halten konnte, was nicht geheim zu halten war.<br>"Dir vertraue ich", sagte Sam und Dean fühlte, wie er näher zu ihm rutschte.  
>"Sammy?", fragte er, ohne aufzusehen und dann spürte er Sams Lippen an seinem Hals, zartgliedrige Finger an seinem Hemd.<br>"Das ist falsch", flüsterte er atemlos und fühlte das Lächeln, das Sams Mund umspielte, der ihn immer noch küsste. "An dieser Sache ist alles falsch", sagte der dann. "Du hast keine Ahnung, was mit mir los ist. Ich denke, dass die Veränderung mit meiner Gehirnchemie gespielt hat. Es ist, als müsste ich den ganzen Tag grübeln. In meinem Kopf sind Sorgen, Probleme, Fantasien, denen ich nicht entkommen kann. Und jedes Mal wenn mir das zu viel wird, möchte ich mich nur unter der Decke verkriechen, einfach verschwinden. Und für den Rest der Zeit weiß ich nicht, was ich will." Er atmete aus, ließ Dean los. "Es fehlen mir Dinge, die ich nie gekannt habe, und ich bin nicht mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich auch nur die geringste Ahnung davon habe, welche das sind."  
>Seine Stimme war leiser geworden, kaum noch ein Flüstern, und Deans Herz zog sich zusammen. "Du meinst, dass ..."<br>"Es helfen könnte?" Sam sah ihn an, zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es würde nicht schaden. Da wenigstens bin ich mir sicher."  
>Deans Blick hing an der appetitlichen Wölbung unter Sams Hemd, glitt tiefer, zwischen seine Beine und er schluckte wieder.<br>"Du willst es, oder?", fragte Sam und Dean nickte. "Du kennst mich", sagte er rau und Sam lächelte still. Er streckte seine Hand aus, nahm Deans in seine, verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander.  
>"Ein Versuch", sagte er und Dean beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn. Sams Hände glitten unter sein Hemd, wanderten seinen Rücken hinauf und Dean schauderte und vertiefte den Kuss. Sam öffnete seinen Mund und erlaubte Dean mit seiner Zunge das Innere zu erkunden, die Zahnreihen zu spüren, die andere Zunge zu liebkosen. Als sie sich trennten, keuchte Dean und Sams Gesicht zeigte einen rosigen Schimmer. Er lächelte und knöpfte Deans Hemd auf. Der streifte es rasch ab und half dann Sam mit seinem. Der Atem stockte ihm, als er den schlichten und doch gut ausgefüllten Sport-BH sah, und seine Hände fanden den Weg, ohne dass sein Bewusstsein sich einschaltete. Sam lachte, als Deans Finger seine Brüste erforschten, zog dann den BH mit einem Ruck über den Kopf. Dean nestelte an seiner Jeans, bewegte sich schneller, als er Sam sah, der dasselbe tat. Es war schwierig in dem engen Wagen, aber Dean kannte sein Auto wie kein anderer. Mit Ausnahme vielleicht Sam. Er kletterte über die Mitte, bis er praktisch in Sams Schoß sah, brachte mit Hilfe des dafür vorgesehenen Hebels den Sitz in eine beinahe liegende Position, bevor er sich tiefer beugte und Sams Brüste mit Lippen und Händen berührte, über die aufgestellten Nippel leckte und die perfekte Rundung massierte. Sam machte seltsame, hohe Geräusche, einem Wimmern ähnlich und Dean spürte dessen Becken, das sich gegen seine Erektion rieb. Er war so schnell hart geworden, dass es beinahe schmerzte und als er zärtlich in Sams Brustwarze biss und der stöhnte, zuckte sein Schwanz vor Verlangen. Erst jetzt sah er den Slip, den Sam trug und er küsste Sams Hals und zog ihm den Stoff von den Beinen. Die Decke war zu niedrig und er kniete auf dem Sitz, sein Glied rieb gegen Sams flachen Bauch und dessen Brüste standen aufrecht. Sam knetete sie nun und stöhnte wieder, woraufhin Dean rückwärts rutschte und sich zwischen die langen, und dennoch so weiblichen Beine begab. Er sah das Dreieck und sein Herz schlug in seinem Hals, als er Sams Beine öffnete, spürte, wie der sie willig spreizte. Er starrte auf den Spalt, der sich zu bewegen schien, nach ihm zu rufen und seine Hände wanderten Sams Oberschenkel entlang und höher bis der zu wimmern begann und Deans Daumen über die Schamlippen fuhren, die Feuchtigkeit spürten, die ihnen den Weg ebnen wollten. Er beugte sich tiefer und roch den vertrauten Duft der Weiblichkeit, bekannt und doch so anders, so unendlich viel süßer als alles andere, als jeder Kuchen, jede Schokolade es sein konnte. Seine Daumen spreizten die Lippen und seine Zunge schmeckte den roten, feuchten Spalt, als er sanft darüber leckte und Sam sich aufbäumen wollte. Doch Deans starke Hände hielten ihn auf dem Polster und er stieß seine Zunge in die Öffnung und bewegte sie erst sachte, dann forsch, begann damit kleine Stöße auszuführen, bevor er sie in Sams Inneren kreisen ließ. Der Duft, den dieser verströmte, war betäubend und Deans Schwanz prall und bereiter denn je. Doch wusste Dean wie er eine Frau in die Ekstase treiben konnte und Sam hatte eine Demonstration seines Könnens mehr als verdient. Steckte er doch nur wegen Dean in dieser Lage, in dieser Hülle, die sich so verlockend unter ihm bewegte und stöhnte. Sams Finger gruben sich in sein Haar, als Dean tiefer leckte, darauf bedacht, die Klitoris auszusparen. Erst als ihm Sams Duft begann, den Atem zu rauben und sein Schwanz auffordernd pochte, ließ er seine Zungenspitze über Sams Klitoris kreisen und entlockte ihm einen Schrei, der in einem Keuchen erstarb, als Dean mit schnelleren Bewegungen leckte. Sam bäumte sich auf und kam mit wilden Zuckungen des Unterleibs, während Deans Zunge wieder in die dunkle Höhle eindrang, tief vorwärtsstieß und dann kreiste.<br>Während Sam zusammensackte, schwer atmete, erhob sich Dean über ihm, soweit in dem beengten Raum möglich war. Erst als Sam seine Augen öffnete, erschöpft lächelte, fragte er ihn mit seinem Blick und Sam nickte, öffnete seine Beine weiter, rutschte tiefer, so dass Dean seinen Schwanz in die Öffnung einführen konnte. Sie war eng und warm, weich und feucht und empfing ihn mühelos. Er hielt die Luft an, presste sich langsam vorwärts und Sam wimmerte wieder. Doch sein Becken bewegte sich Dean entgegen, seine Beine umfingen Deans Hüften, zogen ihn näher an sich und als Dean zu stoßen begann, reagierte Sam auf den Rhythmus seines Eindringens, zuckte ihm entgegen. Doch mehr noch als die Reaktion trieben Dean die spitzen, heiseren Schreie an, die Sam ausstieß, jedes Mal wieder, wenn er sich tief in ihm vergrub. Dass er nicht lange durchhielte, war keine Frage mehr, sondern Gewissheit und obwohl Dean alles daransetzte, Sam noch ein zweites Mal kommen zu sehen, bevor er an der Reihe war, spürte er den Orgasmus nahen, schloss die Augen, während sich sein Körper anspannte und sein Schwanz die heiße Ladung tief in Sam verschoss. Er kam wieder zu sich mit Sams Hand in seinem Haar, der anderen auf seinem unteren Rücken. Ineinander verschlungen und so nah, wie sie sich nie zuvor je gewesen waren. Es sollte sich falsch anfühlen, aber das tat es nicht.  
>„Das war", begann er, hielt inne auf der Suche nach dem richtigen Wort.<br>„Fantastisch", ergänzte Sam und Dean hörte das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Er hob den Oberkörper, ohne sich zu entziehen und küsste Sam, langsam und zärtlich.  
>„Das war es", sagte er schließlich und seufzte, während er sich hochrappelte, mit einem Ächzen auf seinen Sitz zurückfallen ließ, nur hörte, wie Sam nach seinem Hemd tastete.<br>„Aber für das nächste Mal wüsste ich einen bequemeren Ort", hörte er Sam sagen und sein erstaunter Blick begegnete Sams lachenden Augen.

Für die Nacht mieteten sie sich in einem Motel ein, vorsorglich weit genug von anderen Räumen entfernt, damit die Laute, die sie sich gegenseitig entlockten, niemanden störten. Gerade als Dean sich erschöpft zurück in die Kissen fallen ließ, seine Finger noch mit Sams verschränkt, dessen Geschmack in seinem Mund, den Anblick von seinem Gesicht auf das Innere seiner Lider geprägt, den ekstatischen Ausdruck, den geöffneten Mund, die geschlossenen Augen, die zitternden Lider ein Bild, das er nie vergessen wollte. Er drehte den Kopf und lächelte Sam an, seine Schwester, wie er für einen Augenblick dachte. Und es fühlte sich nicht falsch an, nicht schlecht, nicht einmal mehr ungewohnt. Es war einerlei, das Wort nur Schall und Rauch. Schwester, Bruder, die körperliche Ausprägung nur ein Detail im Rahmen von etwas Größerem, Bedeutenderem, als er sich auszudenken vermochte. Demnach war es wahr. Sie beide steckten zusammen in einem Schicksal fest, das sie früher oder später in eine solche oder ähnliche Richtung hatte führen müssen.  
>Sam lächelte zurück, die Grübchen dieselben, die Dean immer gekannt hatte, die in ihm schon lange den Wunsch weckten, sie zu berühren und küssen. Nur, dass er nie in Erwägung gezogen hatte, ein Verhalten in dieser Richtung sei auch nur halbwegs akzeptabel. Oder dass Sam nicht umgehend mit einem rechten Haken antwortete. Was nie der Fall gewesen wäre, wie er jetzt wusste. Wenigstens wenn Dean sich die gewisperten, unter Seufzern hervorgestoßenen Worte in Erinnerung rief. Die unterm Strich nichts anderes bedeuteten, als dass, was sie nun taten, keine Perversion darstellte, nicht für Sam, sondern etwas, das er sich schon immer heimlich ersehnt hatte. Was für einen Unterschied bedeutete es dann, in welchen Körpern sie steckten, wenn ihre Seelen verschmolzen? Dean erinnerte sich an längst vergessene Bemerkungen zur Seelenverwandtschaft, damals, immer als Unsinn abgetan, doch nun zu neuer, zu reiner Wahrheit gelangt. Mehr noch, das Band zwischen ihnen fühlte sich an, als vermochte nun keine Macht der Welt es zu zerreißen.<br>In diesem Augenblick nahm er neben dem schönen, erschöpften Gesichts Sam, den feuchten Lippen, den Strähnen, die mit Schweiß an seiner Stirn klebten, in den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahr.  
>"Das darf doch wohl nicht - ich glaub das einfach nicht."<br>Sein Herz sackte in die Hose, die er nicht trug und instinktiv tastete er nach der Decke, um sich und vor allem um Sam zu bedecken.  
>"Macht euch keine Mühe. Ich habe schon weitaus Schlimmeres gesehen."<br>"Artemis?", vergewisserte sich Dean und tauschte einen Blick mit Sam, der ebenso erschüttert wirkte, wie er selbst sich fühlte.  
>"Wer sonst?" Artemis verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und erst in diesem Moment erkannte er sie tatsächlich wieder. Hatte die sich doch einer Rundum-Veränderung unterzogen wie es aussah und war kaum noch wiederzuerkennen.<br>Das kurze Haar glänzte nun schwarz und hing ihr fransig in die Stirn. Sie trug eine verwaschene, olivfarbene Jeans und ein ebenso tarnfarbenes Hemd. Make-up fehlte komplett. Stattdessen hingen an ihrem Gürtel unterschiedlich große Messer und Ledertaschen mit - wie es aussah - Fotoapperat, Taschenlampe und Wasserflaschen neben anderen Utensilien, die zumindest in ihrem Motelzimmer kaum Verwendung finden dürften.  
>"Was ist passiert?", rutschte es Dean heraus und Artemis hob die Augenbrauen.<br>"Das frage ich euch." Sie kräuselte ihre Lippen, eindeutig abfällig. Danach schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Ich sehe schon, es ist hoffnungslos. Ihr beide ändert euch nicht." Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Im Gegenteil. Es sieht aus, als mache es euch auch noch Spaß."  
>"Sollte es das nicht?" Dean biss sich auf die Zunge. Er benötigte Sams vorwurfsvollen Blick kaum, um zu erkennen, dass er es erneut an dem nötigen Respekt fehlen ließ.<br>"Nein, das sollte es nicht." Artemis sprach die Worte langsam und deutlich aus, betont deutlich. Doch dann ließ sie ein Seufzen folgen.  
>"Was soll's", sagte sie dann. "Ich nehme an, dass hiermit mein Bestes getan ist. Ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich mit auch nur einem männlichen Mitglied meiner Familie bessere Erfolge erzielt. Hermes vielleicht ausgenommen, aber der ist ohnehin ein ganz anderes Problem für sich."<br>"Heißt das, du wirst uns nicht umbringen?", erkundigte Dean sich vorsichtig.  
>"Euch umbringen?" Artemis lachte bitter. "Warum sollte ich das denn tun." Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. "Aber wenigstens werde ich versuchen, euch den Spaß zu verderben." Sie schnippte mit den Fingern, ordnete dann ihren Gürtel. "Hab schließlich Besseres zu tun, als mich mit dem persönlichen Kleinkram irgendwelcher verhaltensgestörter Jäger auseinanderzusetzen."<br>"Und zwar?" Dean konnte es nicht lassen. "Was ist mit der Werbefirma?"  
>"Längst überholt", erklärte Artemis. "Wer verschwendet heutzutage schon seine Zeit mit unnötigen Spielereien? Momentan bin ich bei Greenpeace aktiv. Umweltverschmutzer anzuschwärzen und Walfänger zu kapern macht erheblich mehr Spaß."<br>"Glaub ich gern." Und Dean konnte es ihr tatsächlich nachfühlen.  
>"Ach quatsch nicht." Auch die burschikose Art war neu und Dean sah Sam an, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte, nur um festzustellen, dass sie verschwunden war.<br>"Was zum ..."  
>Wieder blickte er zu Sam, der immer noch eine verlegene Röte im Gesicht trug.<br>"Na komm schon", sagte Dean. "Die alten Griechen haben sich mit Tieren und wer weiß was und wem allem amüsiert. So ein wenig Inzest wird sie kaum schockieren."  
>Sam schob die Unterlippe vor. "Na, ganz so war das aber nicht", gab er zu bedenken."<br>"Wie auch immer." Dean stöhnte. "Was hat sie nun wieder angestellt?"

Sie merkten rasch, was Artemis angestellt hatte, denn Sam begann aus seiner neuen Kleidung herauszuwachsen. Sein Kinn wurde kantiger, seine Wangenknochen auffallender und es dauerte nicht länger als zwei Tage und er war wieder der alte. Deans kleiner Bruder, wie der sich erinnerte.  
>Sie sprachen nicht darüber. Erst als Sam mit einem Seufzen in seine alte Jeans stieg und sie ihm nicht mehr rutschte, ebenso wenig wie er Gefahr lief, seine Schuhe zu verlieren, fragte Dean: "Und was jetzt?"<br>Sam sah ihn an, lächelte, dass die Grübchen in seinem Gesicht hervorstachen, und Dean nicht wegsehen konnte.  
>"Jetzt", sagte Sam und streckte seinen Arm, ballte probehalber eine Faust und beugte den Ellbogen. "Jetzt hätte ich nicht übel Lust, ein paar unangenehme Typen zu vermöbeln. Vorzugsweise solche, die es an dem notwendigen Respekt für das stärkere Geschlecht vermissen lassen."<br>"Für das ..." Dean stutzte.  
>Sam verdrehte die Augen und Dean ging ein Licht auf. Er nickte, lachte. "Geritzt, das wirklich starke Geschlecht, wird erledigt."<p>

"Und - was denkst du?", fragte er, als sie sich auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz befanden.  
>Sam sah ihn von der Seite an. "Über das?", fragte er und Dean nickte. Sam lächelte still, sah zu Boden und blickte wieder zu Dean. "Das geht in Ordnung", antwortete er dann. "Was vor zwei Tagen gut genug für uns war, kann jetzt auf einmal nicht schlecht sein."<br>Und Deans Herz hüpfte in seiner Brust, als er Sam den Arm um die Hüfte schlang, ihm zärtlich gegen die Schulter boxte. "Das wird was Neues", sagte er.  
>"Besser", korrigierte Sam und seine Grübchen leuchteten.<p>

Ende


End file.
